Season 4 deleted scenes transcript
The following deleted scenes were featured on the Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) box set. Baker1000 is responsible for this transcription. ---- Thinking Ahead Deleted from: opens a can of beer while Juliet is digging a grave for Tom. JULIET: How many of those are you gonna drink? SAWYER: As many as we got. So what are you gonna tell ‘em? JULIET: Sorry? SAWYER: When the cavalry gets here and some yahoo from Oceanic Airlines shows up with a little clipboard looking’ to tick off your name. What you gonna tell ‘em? pauses and looks at Sawyer. JULIET: You have some blood on your cheek. wipes his cheek. JULIET: The other one. goes back to digging. Lucky Guess Deleted from: Miles and Kate come to the Sonar fence outside of the Barracks. MILES: What is this? SAYID: A security fence. When activated the pylons emit a high pitch frequency that will kill anyone who passes through. We used a tree to climb- MILES: Shh! SAYID: I’m sorry. Are we supposed to be hearing something? MILES: Sorry, what? inspects the switchbox on a pylon. KATE: Maybe I can shut it off. SAYID: And how might you do that? KATE: I saw Juliet do it once. SAYID: Without the code? shakes her head. Miles looks like he is sensing something. He walks through the pylons unharmed. MILES: Hey! I don’t think it’s on. KATE: And how did you know that? MILES: Lucky guess. and Kate look at each other, then walk through the pylons. “I Know Chicken” Deleted from: has a plate of chicken. HURLEY: Whoa that’s perfectly good! SAWYER: That’s perfectly rotten. HURLEY: Dude, there’s nothing wrong with this. I know chicken. SAWYER: Listen Hugo, there’s fifty other fridges in this place just full of food poisoning. Why the hell you gotta crash with me anyway? HURLEY: I don’t wanna live alone. SAWYER: Fine, stay. When you’re pukin’ up that chicken, I ain’t holdin’ your hair. HURLEY: Awesome. Oh, and if Kate shows up I’ll split. SAWYER: Kate ain’t showin’ up. HURLEY: Oh, what’d you do? SAWYER: Why you takin’ her side? She got all freaked out thinking’ she might be pregnant. She’s mad at me because I said “let’s hope you're not.” HURLEY: So, you two… SAWYER: Yes, us two. HURLEY: Well. She’ll forgive you dude. Just, give her some space. She’ll show up eventually. SAWYER: Well ain’t I lucky to be bunkin’ with Dr. Ruth. HURLEY: You're welcome. SAWYER: You wearin’ cologne? HURLEY: Maybe. Unpopular Decision Deleted from: leads Ben out of his cell. BEN: What’s the point of all this pageantry John? What do you think I’m going to do? LOCKE: The last time I took my eyes off you, you put two bullets into a woman’s chest. BEN: I would have aimed for her head but I didn’t want to make a mess. What’s happened to Kate? I haven’t seen her around. LOCKE: I asked her to leave. BEN: You banished her? That must have been an unpopular decision. LOCKE: Not nearly as unpopular as me letting you go to the bathroom in your cell. turns the light on in the bathroom. BEN: But if I can’t use the bathroom how will I flush away secret messages? enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Desert Stash Deleted from: is riding horseback in the desert and stops by a rock. He jumps off of the horse and glances over to a person lying in the desert. Although it is not clear, it seems that the person is wearing a parka just like the one Ben was wearing when he woke up. The person is also laying in the same position Ben was. Ben inspects the rock and bashes a loose brick out with the butt of his rifle. He pulls out a plastic bag containing a passport and some money. Claire’s Vision Deleted from: sticks a band aid on Claire’s forehead while she rests in bed. HURLEY: Claire? Claire? You might have concussion so it’s real important to stay awake, okay? notices something behind Hurley. CLAIRE: Hurley? What…what’s my father doing here? looks around. Nobody is there. HURLEY: There’s nobody here Claire. CLAIRE: Are we dead? HURLEY: If we are then…heaven sucks. Trust Deleted from: approaches Juliet who is filling a bottle with water. KATE: There is something seriously wrong with Jack. JULIET: People faint, Kate. We need to get him to relax, have some water. KATE: He’s scared! Jack doesn’t get scared, he’s…he’s too stubborn. JULIET: Okay. KATE: I think he knows what’s wrong with him but he won’t tell me. JULIET: If he won’t tell you, why would he tell me? KATE: Because you’re a doctor. And because he trusts you. heads toward Jack’s tent. Church Arrival Deleted from: of the church where Christian’s funeral is held, Kate steps out of a car holding Aaron. She is joined by Hurley. '''HURLEY: Dude! and Nadia are already there. SAYID: Hello, Hurley. NADIA: Kate I know you must hear this all the time but he looks just like you. KATE: Aww. looks at Hurley, who looks uncomfortable. KATE: Have you heard anything from Sun? SAYID: No. I don’t think we will. Shall we? all head inside the church. Lost Journal Deleted from: is on the beach looking through his backpack. Miles walks by. '''DANIEL: Miles! Hey, hey. Listen, have you seen my journal? My journal, it’s about this big, it’s got a leather cover. MILES: Oh, you mean the one with all the crazy equations and... DANIEL: Yes. MILES: ...research on the DHARMA Initiative. DANIEL: Exactly. Have you seen it? MILES: No. walks away leaving Daniel looking lost. *S Category:DVD *S Category:Deleted scenes